Orville endeavours of bigger proportion
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Alex Shaw is part of their crew now but is concerned about the warning she had received. More questions are asked when an issue arises at Outpost Nine, when another crew member reveals secrets of this district. Will they survive? Kelly, Alara and Ensign Charles are in more trouble than they can handle what will Ed do? Part 2 of Orville series.
1. Chapter 1

Orville endeavours of bigger proportion…

Alex Shaw is part of their crew now but is concerned about the warning she had received. More questions are asked when an issue arises at Outpost Nine, when another crew member reveals secrets of this district. Will they survive? Kelly, Alara and Ensign Charles are in more trouble than they can handle what will Ed do? Part 2 of Orville series.

Chapter 1

Ed looked around his officers as they stood around the room each having a drink, they had just completed a delivery of much needed aide in the Halunic district. He favored his own drink as he listened to Gordon go on about something he missed the beginning of. He found his gaze drifting to Kelly who was next to Alara and Claire she ended up laughing something Alara had said and he could hear her laughter over the other noise in the room, it wasn't that she was laughing loudly but his ears were a tuned to it he couldn't stop the smile from coming on his lips. The night wore on and he told Gordon and John to take it easy with their drinking before returning to the ship. He went up to the bridge finding those on watch sitting there.

"Captain?" Ensign Peter asked looking up from his screen

"Relax just checking in." Ed stated to which the younger man nodded he notic d the three other crew members looking at him one was a female the other two were males.

"Nothing to report sir." Peter replied

"Right well I will be in my office." Ed stated leaving the bridge and heading down to his office when he walked into someone.

"Sorry sir." She said as he looked her over he couldn't think of her name.

"No my fault I wasn't watching where I was going. Did you enjoy the part ensign..."

"Charles, I didn't go Sir."

"It was an open invite to the whole crew." He stated

"I know, I have been working sir."

"Isn't it only the skeleton crew on tonight?" He asked and he knew all the names of those on the skeleton crew she was not one of them, was she?

"I'm not part of the skeleton crew." She stated as if she was reading his mind. "I was just wanting to get a start on my work, it was quiet. Good night sir." She said walking away from him that was when he noticed she was carrying something he shook his head before heading back to his office.  
In the morning he was back on the bridge with Kelly, Bortus and Isaac they were waiting for Gordon.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Ed asked Kelly as he pretended to be really interested in his station.

"Yes I did, I saw you left early."

"Hm oh yeah I had reports to do." Ed replied smiling to himself at the thought of her noticing him leaving.

"Can we turn the lights down on here?" Gordon stated as he moved to his station and making his presence known.

"Are you alright to pilot?" Kelly asked him

"Me of course this little hangover I've flown on worse." He stated sitting at his station

"Right well let's get going." Ed stated after getting the all clear from Alta that all crew is back and accounted for. Gordon took them out of the dockyard. They had been moving for an hour when Alara received a message giving them their next mission. They were heading to outpost nine and to the planet Carlasiarc seeming there was a distress signal coming from the surface and a transmission that something odd was going on. As they made their way to outpost nine Ed and Kelly agreed on who the boarding art would be.

"Wait I get you want to take Alara but why Charles? I thought you would want Shaw?" Ed asked Kelly they were currently in his office.

"Charles is from outpost nine she knows the area. She is also a medic."

"You know her?" He asked

"I know most of the crew." Kelly replied

"I bumped into her last night and she seemed as though she prefers the lab over field work." He stated

"She is qualified."

"Fine, it's just we don't know what is going on there."

"Alara is capable."

"Your right I would feel better if you take Shaw."

"I already talked with her, she said it is best if she doesn't revel herself in outpost nine. I think there is a story behind it but she wouldn't tell me."

"Right fine just be careful." He replied as they were called back to the bridge as they would be arriving in outpost nine soon. Kelly and Ed went down to the shuttle bay with Alara and that was where they met Charles.

"You got the briefing ensign Charles?"

"Yes sir, will it just be the three of us?"

"Yes." Kelly replied as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Do we have any new information?"

"We don't know what we will going into, there is a cloud bank surrounding the planet." Kelly replied

"Yes it has been there for years."

"You do know where you are going right? You know how to get to the distress signal?" Ed asked

"Yes sir, I know where we can land. It is best we make the way to the distress signal by foot."

"Alright, you know how to use one of these?" Alara asked handing her a phaser

"I don't like guns."

"It is set on stun." Alar replied handing it to her.

"We should get going." Kelly states indicating the shuttle they will take

"Yes Commander."

"While we are working you should call me Kelly."

"Ariel." Was Kelly's reply to which she smiled, Ariel made herself comfy in the pilot chair looking back at Alara and Kelly who gave her the nod she then left the Orville heading for the planet below. The shuttle shook as they went through the cloud bank and Ariel ended up putting the cloaking on. Kelly was beside her and as they broke through the bank she couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"This is what it usually looks like, this isn't earth." Ariel replied as they looked around at the dirt ridden planet filled with rubbish, debris and smog. Several of the places looked to be in ruin.

"What did this?"

"War, if you go by the history. But that over there was the council."

"The council bombed half the city?"

"They said there was a terriost faction."

"But you didn't believe them?"

"My friend was there, it happened when I was younger, to me that was the good part of the city."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know that this city… Hell this country not like any of your planets...this planet was ravaged by war and the bad guys won."

"None of our reports say anything about this."

"Now you know the planets secret, the council covers it very well not to mention the games."

"Games?"

"Let's hope we won't be near it, just keep your head down and don't seem too interested in what is going around you, but before we leave in my bag I have some clothes for you to get dressed in."

"What's wrong with our uniform?"

"Best to go incognito if the council know we are here we won't get the answers about the distress signal."

"Are you saying it's a conspiracy?"

"Conspiracy is when you plan to go against something or plan to do something harmful, here it just the way it is. No conspiracy needed they are already in charge."

"What are you saying?" Kelly asked

"Let's get in and out. I already told you about this back on the Orville." Ariel replied and she had when Ed learnt that she was from the planet he called her to his office where he asked many questions and she had at first tried convincing them not to go but it being clear they were going she sighed and agreed to be their guide. She landed the shuttle on the outskirts of the city where they got changed into the clothes she supplied them. They consisted of leggings and a blouse covered with a cloak, before Ariel led them off the shuttle. They walked with urgency and Kelly could tell that both Ariel and Alara were on alert especially when they reached the city. They pulled out their map to where the distress becon was coming from and Ariel had a route in mind to take. They were walking up a side street when someone called out to them making them stop.

"Hey you..." he shouted moving over to them there was three of them together all tall and muscular covered in dirt. Ariel seemed to step in front of Kelly and Alara.

"What do you want?" She growled out

"That is no way to talk to us pip squeak." The front man grunted placing a hand on her shoulder to which she shoved it off.

"Yeah what business you bring?" a second one asked

"I talk how I want and my business is my own now leave us." Ariel stated pulling down her collar revealing something to them that had all three men raising their hands in surrender and walking off muttering apologies.

"What was that?" Kelly asked as Ariel got them moving again.

"They saw three females." Ariel replied shrugging

"So?" Alara asked

"This isn't Xyelaya. Most people out on the streets are not nice people."

"What did you show them? That made them run off like that?" Kelly asked causing Ariel to sigh before turning to face them she once again pulled down her collar revealing he collar bone where a weird mark was revealed.

"Is that a brand?" Alara asked

"Yip."

"They were scared of it." Alara pointed out

"Who did that to you?" Kelly asked at the same time but Ariel didn't reply to either of them.

"We want to be back on the Orville before dark." Ariel stated making them move on Kelly shared a look with Alara but followed Ariel down the muddy road. It took them an hour to reach the coordinates of the distress signal it was in a bell tower and they entered with caution Alara taking the lead. They searched the entire area but found no one.

"Someone was here." Ariel stated

"Gone now." Alara pointed out

"Not by choice," Ariel pointed out as she noticed evidence of a struggle.

"How can you tell?" Kelly asked seeming that the entire room looked very messy and wrecked.

"A fight broke out here...like I said they aren't really big on outside help. Not in this section." Ariel stated but noticed something on the floor moving over to the floor board she lifted up the secret cove.

"What is that?" Kelly asked looking inside the hole in the floor.

"Is that a..."

"Bomb? Yes and not just any bomb this thing will take out this whole section of the city... but why? This is the only entrance into the mines." She asked speaking more to herself then the others.

"Can you disarm it?" Kelly asked

"This one sure but we will need to find its counterpart."

"There is another bomb?"

"It is how it is designed."

"What do you need?" Kelly asked but it seemed that Ariel knew what to do she pulled out her communicator.

"I'm going to break this." Ariel replied as she started fiddling with it Kelly had no idea what she was doing she became concerned when she did something to the bomb using the communicator. "Damn it, I can't disarm this one without setting the other off...maybe yes it will have to do." She said as she once again fiddled with it. Ten minutes passed before she stood up once again and headed for the door. In that time Kelly had wanted to get in contact with the Orville but Ariel stopped her pointing out they will be monitoring communications leaving the planet.

"What did you just do?" Alara asked

"I synced this bomb with this so that when we get to the other one we will be able to disarm both." Ariel replied

"Right, now can we fill in Ed if we are leaving?" Kelly asked

"Yes make it short and fast." Ariel replied handing back Kelly's communicator seeming she took it from her when she first tried. "I disguised the frequency so they shouldn't be able to trace it." Ariel pointed out and watched as Kelly filled Ed in on what was happening. His first response was to order them back to the Orville but Kelly convinced him they could finish it so he reluctantly agreed to it.

"Kelly what is happening?" Alara asked noting that the device was blinking.

"Looks like they are trying to arm the device." Ariel stated

"Trying?"

"They can't I have blocked them. We really should go they will send someone to inspect it as to why they aren't getting a green light."

"They won't be able to fix it?"

"No, let us go." Ariel stated making them leave the bell tower and head in the direction that made the most logical sense of where they would put the other bomb.

"You say it is up there wouldn't it be easier to just go straight?" Alara asked as Ariel pointed out a complicated path she wanted to take.

"I don't feel comfortable going that way."

"But it will be faster, you said time was an issue."

"More people are that way." Ariel pointed out.

"But you said they won't disturb us that most stick to their own business and that if they do you could just show them the mark." Alara stated Kelly saw a flash of pain cross her eyes before they hardened.

"It is up to you Commander." Ariel replied looking at Kelly.

"We will go this way, time is of an issue we only have an hour before we need to head back to the shuttle." As that was why Ed agreed to let them stay he gave them an hour before he was ordering them back.

"Fine, stay close and don't look anyone in the eyes." Ariel instructed leading them down the street she wished never to return to. They had made it through the street without nay confrontation and had made it to the crossroads that would lead them up to the temple. Ariel was on edge as she looked over to the giant fence running parallel to the road they needed.

"What is that fence for? Is it to keep people out or in?" Kelly asked

"I hope you never find out what is on the other side of that fence." Ariel replied when she yanked Kelly towards her.

"What?" She was about to ask when she saw the arrow lodged in the ground. Ariel looked around widely and fear gripped her chest when she saw who it was that surrounded them. She didn't have any time to tell them anything as she and the others were knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Orville endeavours of bigger proportions c2

Chapter 2  
Kelly woke with a groan to find herself chained to a wall she looked around the room to see Alara still unconscious but alive across from her and Ariel on the other side but she was awake watching her and she seemed terrified.

"Where are we?"

"I am so sorry, we should have left when Ed told us too. I am so sorry."

"Hey take a deep breath I am sure Ed will know we missed our check in. He will be working the problem. Where are we?" She asked again.

"Gildon Keep."

"Which is?"

"In a different city...somewhere that is." She didn't finish as she saw Alara waking up.

"Kelly?" She asked growing alert she went to break the chain but Ariel stopped her.

"Don't pull on the chains you will only get hurt."

"I am..."

"I know that you want to protect us but pulling on the chains you cannot break them." Ariel stated and Kelly picked up on the pleading in her voice also the hidden message.

"Alara don't pull on the chains." Kelly instructed making her confused but she obeyed her.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked that was when the door opened

"You won't be getting out of here." A tall muscular man entered the room with two bigger men but it being clear he was in charge. At least they were clean compared to the people out in the streets.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked as he was looking at her.

"So you are in charge of your little band... I am General Alicila and I have the honor of being your interrogator. Now why are you here interfering with Council affaires? And don't try lying to me I know you are from the ship in the sky and in fact your friends are with us now." He asked moving around them all inspecting them one at a time indicating a small orb that was floating next to him Kelly assumes it must be some form of camera.

"We were answering a distress call." Kelly replied carefully.

"You came across something you shouldn't have."

"If you are talking about the bomb that can take out a city then yes we found that you should be thanking us we found an explosive you can disarm it then find the culprits behind it." Kelly states trying to make it as though they don't suspect them for being behind it. He was watching her with a cold gaze and she knew he didn't buy into it.

"You have something we want you will give it to us." He stated

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kelly replied and at this he smiled at her and it sent shivers down her spine.

"You are the one in charge of this group so I will leave it to you to stop it." He stated and at this she was confused and then she watched as the two big men moved over to Ariel and started hurting her, first with their fists then they moved onto a whip. Ariel clenched her jaw but made no other sign she continued to look at Kelly and Kelly could see in her eyes that she could take it and not to tell them anything.

Up on the bridge Ed looked on with Claire standing behind him Gordon and the others on the bridge looked to be in shock why wasn't Alara doing anything. He felt absolutely helpless as he watched as one of his crew members was being tortured. He had to look away when they brought out what looked like a cattle prod.

Kelly was about to break as she heard Ariel scream when the prod touched her, she screamed out no but Kelly then realized it wasn't because of the prod it was directed to Alara who looked as though she was about to break free. That was when Ariel started to laugh it started of quiet before it was loud enough to startle the man holding the prod as he jabbed her again she didn't scream she continued to laugh he looked to his counterpart who shrugged.

"What is going on?" Alicila asked moving over to them and Ariel stopped laughing she was looking him directly in the eyes and there was something in them that had him stepping back.

"Brown hair, blue eyes black soul you I am going to enjoy what happens next." Ariel smirked nodding her head slowly.

"What is that?" He asked as he nodded to one of the other and she was greeted with another shock to the abdomen.

"Crushed larynx, broken clavicle, broken face yup that will do."

"What?" He asked stepping closer he noticed something he missed beforehand ripping of her shirt he froze looking at the brand on her collar bone he stepped back again. "Impossible...you shouldn't be here." He stuttered looking her over once again.

"Sir her back." The guy on the left stated making him turn and look at her back which was covered in scars.

"Impossible." He repeated to which she smiled at she flexed her wrists and there was a cracking noise before her wrists were free from the shackles followed by another cracking noise she jumped at the first man her hand slamming down on his throat making him gasp she followed through with an elbow to the face he crumpled to the floor she turned in time to dodge the prod from behind she grabbed his wrist and smashed his face into the wall breaking his face she then rolled to the ground claiming the first guys gun she fired three shots at the men that tried running into the room none of them got back up she looked around only to find the General gone she went to go after him but paused at the door she went over to Kelly and released her shackle using he key on the floor.

"What the hell?" She asked the question that was on everyone's mind but she didn't reply instead she went over to Alara and unshackled her too pointing out the explosives at the top of the chains if she was to pull them free the roof would have fallen in on her if she survived the small explosion she would have been buried.

"Who are you?" Alara asked but instead she bent down reclaiming her top and as she did Kelly and Alara saw the scars on her back.

"We have ten minutes to stop the bombs." Ariel informed them.

"You said we weren't in the city anymore."

"We will take the Crito to the city that will give us five minutes to stop the bomb." Ariel replied and Kelly noted that she had dropped the gun to the side before leading them out of the room.

"You have to tell me what that brand means." Kelly asked seeming that he feared it as did anyone that has seen it.

"My Father was abusive." Ariel explained

"What?"

"My father was abusive which isn't uncommon, he was a bad man I wasn't surprised to find that he had many enemies so when he was killed I wasn't surprised but in his death I became an orphan and let's just say the man that took me on is a very powerful man it is his symbol I bear." Ariel replied as she fought off another man that tried to grab her from the side. Kelly could tell that what she had said wasn't the whole story but figured if they were to survive this she will explain it all when they got back to the Orville. "Wait here." Ariel replied disappearing around the corner for a few minutes when she returned she had their belongings. Kelly was able to get in contact with the Orville.

"Greyson bridge do you read me?"

"Bridge to Greyson loud and clear. You need to leave," Ed replied

"We are heading back to the city where the shuttle is." Kelly replied

"Are you guys alright?"

"In one piece."

"I am sending the seconds shuttle down."

"No don't!" Ariel cried out, "it is best you stay up there I will get the Commander and the Lieutenant to the shuttle, it is too dangerous to send others down especially now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Brown hair blue eyes black soul is gone. He will be reporting our presence to his higher ups they will be increasing security. You best to keep the ship on high alert."

"They won't fire on us."

"Right now they know we have come across their plans they won't want us to leave this planet alive you saw them interrogate us, you have been marked too."

"They were the ones to contact us." Ed stated

"How were they to know what we told you as soon as they linked us to you we were all marked for death."

"How did they link us with you?"

"They are somewhat intelligent it doesn't take a genius to put it together a union ship stationed above us, I am sure anyone we passed could have passed on our presence that and well we were carrying communicators that scream Union so there is that. We won't be in communication for five minutes." Ariel stated as they had arrived at their destination she took them into the room. Moving over to the computer she started pressing buttons. "Alright stand here and try to breathe normally." Ariel instructed but before either one of them could ask any questions she had hit the green button and they were off. When they stopped moving Alara felt like she was going to throw up and Kelly would have fallen had Ariel not caught her she then moved over to the door waiting for them to catch their breath. "Alright before we go, we will take this path to this building on the top floor is where the bomb will be then we will take this route back to the shuttle."

"That is not a route."

"It will be. Are you two ready?" When she got their nods she opened the door and dashed out there was sounds of fighting Kelly took this time to reestablish communication with the Orville. This way they would be in constant communication she put the ear piece in her ear. Ariel returned leading them out as they walked down the hall they saw several knocked out people or Kelly hopes they were knocked out. They made it outside without anyone stopping them and it was eerily quiet.

"What does the red light in the sky mean?" Alara asked

"We're in trouble... that tells everyone to get inside anyone caught outside is fair game."

"For what?" Kelly asked just as an awful grunting noise echoed around the city.

"They've opened the gates. We need to run." Ariel stated grabbing hold of Kelly's arm and running down the road. "Captain you need to remote pilot the shuttle to these coordinates." Ariel stated sending coordinates through Kelly's communicator. 


	3. Chapter 3

Orville endeavors of bigger proportion…c3

Chapter 3

"Talk to me what is going on?" Ed asked Isaac had managed to hack into the camera network seeming the city was full with them. Ariel stopped pulling Kelly closer to the building Alara falling in step as Ariel looked around the corner Kelly did the same and gasped Ariel clamped a hand over her mouth but it was too late the man glad in steel armour moved towards them a wheezing sound would be heard.

"Shit." Ariel stated as someone started firing on them from the other direction.

"What is that thing?"Kelly asked

"A killer, something created for one purpose to kill." Ariel informed them turning her blaster from stun to kill Alara saw what she was doing. "As of now it is us or them." She told her as she fired on those shooting at them. Kelly noted that each shot she took hit its mark. Alara started shooting at the thing that was getting closer but she noticed it wasn't doing anything to it. She didn't get the chance to try anything else as Ariel was leading them away. "Lieutenant get the Commander up on the roof." Ariel told her as she was covering them, she knew that the gunshots would have brought the others to their location. When Alara called down to her she turned and climbed the side of the building to the top.

"What are you?" She asked

"I am a descendant from the human race. Come on we need to keep going." Ariel stated guiding them over the rooftops. Ariel would every now and then look down the others couldn't help not to look down. There were three of those creatures running parallel to them. That was when the roof broke and the three of them fell to the ground below.

Alara was the first one up and started fighting the thing that was trying to kill them when she was pushed to the side by Ariel she turned at her angry at her but that look disappeared when she saw why Ariel pushed her aside. Ariel was standing face to face with the creature that crashed to the ground dead Ariel stood there for a second longer before she too fell to the ground the creatures sword still in her chest. Kelly was next to her and Alara stood there frozen.

"It's a straight dash down the road to the building... you need to place this on the device by then the shuttle will be at the window get off this planet..."

"Not leaving you." Kelly states

"You still have a job to do Commander, even a monkey could do it...Alara...aim for the gap by their neck weakest point." Ariel stated pointing to her own neck and as her hand dropped back to the ground she exhaled her last breath.

"No." Alara stayed moving forward to her but Kelly was already saying she was dead she had her scanned her and there was no life signs. Kelly had failed before they had left Ariel had come to her and made sure to get Kelly's word that she would not be left behind, she could still keep that promise though.

"We can't just leave her..."

"We will come back and get her." Kelly told her even though she was yet to move. The sound of feet on mud made them get up and ran down the road. They made it to the base of the building looking at each other Kelly wipes her hands noting the blood on them, she was holding Ariel's communicator in her other hand before looking back at Alara.  
"Let's get this over with." To which Alara nodded they entered the building, Kelly figured this was an old lookout tower from the war that Ariel had mentioned she found names inscribed in the walls as they made their way to the stairwell.  
"No elevator?" She asked only slightly joking when she saw the amount of stairs they would have to walk up. There was a crash as the door was forced open so Alara grabbed Kelly and jumped to about half way before climbing over the railway they started running up the stairs. When they entered the room they weren't the only ones there the General from earlier was there with four others dressed in black cloaks covering there faces and two of those killer creatures.

"I was hoping you would try and run for your ship." He stated

"Not while that device is still active." Kelly replied Alara was watching the others in the room they were all tense as they talked.

"You can't stop us, you shouldn't be interfering."

"Your planet is part of the Union." Kelly responded and their was a dark look in his eyes that had her understanding why Ariel called him black soul. There was a howling noise that reminded her of the wind in a storm and it seemed to set everyone on edge. They looked around weapons being drawn.

"You don't get it we need to blow it before it is too late."

"What is going on?"

"We came across something, something we shouldn't have something that were tales of old this city is lost and if we don't seal it they will spread."

"Who is they?"

"Spirits." Ariel replied moving into the room making Kelly and Alara freeze.

"You died."

"You were correct on one thing the spirits are free, they used to roam this world interacting with the living but when the war started more and more innocent lives were being lost it was disrupting the balance so those in power decided to seal them away years passed by and it turned to stories told around the fireplace. They are worried what the spirits will reveal that is why they want them trapped. You don't want to give up your power you would rather kill hundreds of lives again to keep your power. We will stop you."

"You May be dead but they aren't." He said indicating Kelly and Alara he pulled out his gun and went to shot them but Ariel was in front of him yanking the gun out of his hands.

"How not possible you cannot touch the living."


	4. Chapter 4

Orville endeavours of bigger proportions c4

Chapter 4

"That would be true...if I was dead." Ariel said breaking his clavicle and turning on the four in cloaks sending one flying towards the Creatures dodged an attack from another as she knocked a different one using the knife of the fourth and placing it into the third. "Commander Greyson now." Ariel called out as Alara was busy fight off the second creature going for the weak point. Kelly moves over to the device and placed the communicator on it the device became alive flashing red then green and settling on blue before switching off.  
"Time for your exit." Ariel said throwing the last creature down the stairwell breaking several stairs.

"How are you alive? You were dead." Kelly asked

"I don't know, when I woke up you guys were gone so I made my way here not before running into an old friend who explained everything to me."

"Who maybe we could talk to them, bring them back to the Orville to get a statement."

"She can't leave the planet... she's dead."

"You were serious about Spirits?" Alara asked

"Dead serious." Ariel replied straight faced before breaking it by laughing. "Dead serious and we were talking about the dead...never mind." Ariel looked disappointed that neither of them got her humor but was distracted by a pain in her chest lifting up her shirt she saw the brand new scar of where she was stabbed. "Damn that was real." She muttered running her fingers down it only to hiss as it was feeling very raw at the moment. "We should leave before more come." She added trying to shake off the pain Kelly nodded but not before telling Alara to secure the General they will be taking him with them for questioning. They got back on the shuttle that was waiting for them Ariel managed to pilot them some of the way but it was down to Gordon the rest of the way as Ariel seemed to pass out Kelly was checking her happy she was secure in her seatbelt but she could see her pale complexion and sweat on her forehead Kelly knew she would have to go straight to the medical ward when the returned. Ed met them in the shuttle bay and a team took Ariel to Claire and Alara took their new friend to the brig Ed would question him later for now he headed to the medical ward with Kelly after her was assured she was fine. When they got there Ariel was on a table and Claire was working on her right now she was trying to restart her heart. Ariel gasped as she breathed deep breaths regaining consciousness as oxygen flowed through her body.  
"Why happened?" She asked when they were all watching her.

"You died." Claire replied

"Again?"

"How many times have you died?" Ed asked

"Just the once?" She said rubbing her chest

"You have a lot to explain." Ed told her

"I do? I mean I do yeah... just let me catch my breath first."

"Captain she isn't going anywhere." Claire informed him

"Why?"

"Her body is still healing yes at an increased pace but she still needs her rest. I still have tests to perform." Claire informed her and he looked at Ariel Charles now she was asleep and he only now noticed how pale she was so he nodded his head in agreement."

"Commander you sent for me?" Alex Shaw entered the room.

"You told us you didn't want to go onto the planet why?"

"You were there, you know."

Do you know what that symbol is?" She asked moving to Ariel and revealing her brand and at this Alex stepped forward.

"It can't be, impossible."

"You are the second person to say that. What is it?"

"We should return to your office." Alex stated Ed and Kelly nodded

"Keep me informed." Ed told Claire as he left as Shaw passed Alara she stopped.

"You might want someone in the room." She said before moving out making Alara look back at the sleeping Ariel before telling Parker to stay there she too made her way to Ed's office where the debriefing will take place. Ed made them wait until Kelly and Alara each went and got changed after having a shower when they were ready did he only let Alex start to explain.

"This planet has a special connection to the Spirits, it has a bloody history with so much innocence lost that the balance between the living and the dead was altered Spirits roam the land."

"We didn't see any spirits." Kelly pointed out

"That was because around one hundred years ago the leaders of the living banded together to stop the interaction, that the spirits were a symbol of innocence and hope. They were starting to show the commoners that what the council were doing was wrong so they trapped them. That is why you didn't see any they are trapped in a sort of hell that is why everything there looks the way it for it reflects their way of life. That planet has a council in power that controls the citizens with fear. When someone questions them they get taken away by the police now I use this word loosely. Damion is the leader, he has the best army on the planet again the word army is used loosely but there is a group with in his army trained from an early age more correctly brainwashed from an early age to do what he instructs from killing to patrolling it varies. He brands each of these warriors with his mark a mark that puts fear in any living soul on that planet."

"Are you saying Ensign Charles is part of this group."

"She is branded."

"That will explain why they all seemed to fear her when they saw it." Kelly stated

"You said she was brainwashed from an early age, how is she part of the Union?"

"There is two possibilities...1 she broke free of her brainwashing and joined for safety purposes not quite being able to break the need to serve...or the 2nd option she was sent to spy on us." Alex Shaw stated and the room fell into silence.

"How will we know?" Kelly asked not quite believing that she could be a spy.

"We will have to ask her, when she is lucid enough. For now though we should get a security detail on her." Ed instructed looking at Alara

"If she was a spy why would she sacrifice herself to save me? She looked surprised to be alive." Alara pointed out.

"I guess we will find out." Kelly confirmed as they left his office. Kelly found herself pacing outside the medical bay when she was stopped by Alex.

"You coming in?" Alex asked indicting the door to which Kelly nodded entering the room not surprised to see Alara there with Claire. Ariel was awake and looked over to them as they entered.

"Claire is she alright to move?" Ed asked when he entered

"I recommend she take it easy for a couple days." Claire replied she got the sense she was missing something but before she could ask Ed was leading them out of the room and Alara and Shaw were walking on either side of Ariel.  
Back in his office...

"Alright I will give you one chance to come clean." Ed stated Kelly was on his right Alara was across from him and Shaw was somewhat blocking the exit.

"What do you want to know?" Ariel asked

"That brand!"

"Oh yes, when I told you earlier that my father was cruel I didn't lie I was six when he was killed. The person who killed him saved me or so I thought at the time. She took me in, and I was raised in the Eracl Reiard it is a program that Damion established basically training us to be killers, loyal soldiers only to him. This is his brand to identify me as one of his. To him we aren't people we are weapons. I was there until I turned 21 then I joined the Union."

"Why did you join the Union?"

"I don't know."

"Were you told to?" Shaw asked

"What?" Ariel asked back looking at her

"You heard me."

"You think I still work for him..." Ariel realized why they were asking these questions.

"I know what he does, the conditioning he puts you through."

"The brainwashing you mean...I left when I turned 21 I couldn't do it anymore the killing...not when they destroyed the Eastern city."

"Your friend?"

"We weren't meant to make friends, be loyal to him and only him but working day in with your designated team bonds do form. When they set the bomb off she was there helping out at a school. 382 of those that died were kids... that was five years ago."

"He wouldn't have just let you leave,"

"He thinks I died... the amount of cameras in the area he no doubt knows I'm alive but I don't think it matters I mean I was only a soldier not high ranking."

"You are one of his Reiard. How did you break the brainwashing?" Shaw asked

"I just didn't want to fight anymore."

"He can still condition you then." Shaw states

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked and the others could see what Shaw said had set her on edge.

"You haven't actually broken out of it, you just haven't been conditioned in a while so if he said the right words your loyalty will return to him."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't have a choice."

"What are you saying Alex?" Kelly asked but it seemed that it dawned on Ariel as her eyes widened with horror.

"I don't want to go back... you need to lock me up, kill me… anything."

"I'm saying right now she is free, but they could claim her back."

"So what do we do?" Ed asked "we can't just lock her up." He stated worried that she might try to hurt herself.

"I will work with her, undo the conditioning." Shaw stated carefully.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I was told trouble is coming and it might be helpful to have a Reiard warrior with us."

 **AN: So here is part 2 of my Orville endeavor series, I hope you enjoyed the next one will continue on with the story. What is the trouble Shaw is so worried about? Until next time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
